


Just a Four Letter Word: Stay

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: Cleaning Out the Que [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cocky Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Insecure!Benny, M/M, Schmoop, club scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: The one where Benny almost let his insecurity keep him from getting close to Dean, and welll..that would have just been a shame.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: Cleaning Out the Que [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408027
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Just a Four Letter Word: Stay

Benny checked himself out in the mirror one last time before leaving the bathroom. The club his friends had dragged him to was alright, the music they played wasn’t exactly his cup of tea but the guys walking around him were cute. Some he even debated taking home with him at the end of the night.

Benny took the drink one of his friends handed him and went back to bobbing his head to the music. He’d been dancing off and on for the past hour or so that they’d been there and now he was looking for his next partner. 

“Ooh, hottie ten o’clock,” Jo said, pointing towards a cluster of people. Benny knew who she was referring to right away. And he was way more than just hot; definitely out of his league. The guy was tall with a slender waist but muscles that looked like they were about to rip through his tight shirt. He was about to say forget it when the guy threw his head back and laughed. He looked even more gorgeous and Benny found himself walking over to say hello.

“Total bear making his way over,” Castiel said, elbowing his best friend in the side before taking a sip from his cocktail.

Dean snorted, his laugh cutting off quickly though when he saw just who Cas was referring to. 

_ “Fuck me…” _

The guy was fucking gorgeous, everything Dean loved. His beard was just starting to grey and his arms were strong, muscular, would definitely be big enough to hold him down...He licked his lips in anticipation as the man got even closer. 

Benny glanced at the group around his  _ target _ and smiled shyly as they all seemed to appraise him. The one with the bright blue eyes smirked and gave him a nod. Benny took that as a compliment and looked at the one he was after.

“Hey, I’m Benny, wanna dance?” he asked.

“Dean and I’d uh, I’d love to,” he said, feeling breathless even though they’d been sitting down for a bit. 

He let Benny lead him out onto the dance floor and almost instantly their bodies just melted together. It started out innocent enough but the minute Benny’s thick thigh pushed between his legs, Dean knew it was over. He let his ragged breathing speak for him for a minute before he quickly turned and backed up against the beefy guy. It felt like sin, the way they moved together, but it was the hottest thing he’d ever experienced. 

Benny was in heaven. His fingers had a death grip on Dean’s hips as that perfect ass moved against him, the deep bass of the song making his blood pump even harder. Feeling a bit daring, Benny nipped at Dean’s neck as he rolled his hips forward a bit firmer and grinned at the vibration along his lips, knowing Dean had moaned without really hearing it.

He’d never been so turned on in his life, not in public at least. Fuck, Benny felt amazing behind hm and Dean  _ ached _ with need. He didn’t really do this anymore, picking guys up at clubs and going home with them but damn if Benny didn’t make him want in a way he never had. 

‘Fuck it,’ he thought and then shifted to the side a bit so that Benny could hear him. “You wanna get out of here?” 

Benny licked his lip and looked around for Jo. He finally caught her and gave her a thumbs up to where she laughed, waving him off, “Yes, lets get the fuck out of here cher,” he growled in Dean’s ear.

Dean grabbed his phone from his pocket and shot Cas a text, though he was pretty sure he’d have watched him leave. “Your place or mine?” Dean grunted, once they got away from the loud thumping of club music. 

“Don’t matter, I got a California King memory foam mattress,” Benny grinned, watching as those green eyes damn near disappeared to the way Dean’s pupil’s dilated, “Mm, that turn you on?” he chuckled, pushing Dean up against the nearest wall.

“Fuck yes it does, what are you waiting for...let’s go!” Dean said, pushing at Benny’s shoulders. The promise of sex was the bigger draw but fuck if he wasn’t looking forward to some memory foam against his back. “Please tell me you drove, cause my DD is still in the club and as much as I hate leaving my baby behind, it was the smarter choice.” 

“I did,” Benny grinned, pulling Dean along towards where his motorcycle was, “You’re lucky I only had one full beer,” he laughed, swinging his leg over the bike to start it up.

“Oh fuck...how are you getting even hotter?” Dean groaned, climbing onto the back quickly. 

“Mm, just wait till we get back to my place,” Benny grinned, revving the engine a few times. He loved how perfect Dean felt against his back, his hands touching at any part of him that could be reached. Benny tried to remember that this was more than likely a one night stand and drove away from the club.

* * *

One little word was all it took for Dean to give in and crawl back into the insanely comfortable bed. He should have probably grabbed his clothes and made a break for it but Benny was perfection and even if he hadn’t been, there was a rough, uneasy shaking to his voice when he said that four letter word that had Dean’s walls crumbling and heat flooding his chest. 

_ “Stay.” _

He rarely slept much, but even so he was pretty sure that he got an extra couple hours thanks to the comfort that was Benny’s bed and the man’s big arms wrapped around him. He’d been awake for a few minutes, the feeling of something he couldn’t name settling into his bones. It felt a lot like happiness, contentment maybe, neither of which he’d expected to find in the bed of a virtual stranger; but it seemed Benny was different in a lot of ways. 

Benny groaned softly. He didn’t want to wake up. He was so comfortable and warm and there was a soothing motion on his stomach and chest. Benny stilled, his eyes popping open to find Dean dragging his hand all over his torso. It was then he remembered the events of last night and even further, when he asked Dean to stay the man did. Benny smiled as he remembered the way Dean had all but thrown his clothes and dove back into the bed. They barely knew each other but Benny felt something click together like a puzzle piece. And the sex. God the sex had been amazing. Normally he’d feel the weird feeling creeping up his spine the moment they were done. With Dean, Benny wanted more. He didn’t want to let the man out of his bed if that were an option. 

He stretched a bit and smiled as Dean continued to pet at his chest. There was actual light in the room now, allowing for Benny to see Dean’s body as well, “Fucking figures,” he teased, tracing at Dean’s defined abs, “You have actual, legit abs.”

“So do you,” Dean said, kissing gently at the soft skin in front of him. “they’re just hiding under here.” 

Benny’s breath hitched and he chuckled, his voice lost somewhere in his throat. No one had ever given him such a compliment. Usually it was about his bike, his home, his dick...this was something almost out of his comfort zone. The way Dean looked up at him with such warmth in his eyes, for the first time Benny actually  _ felt _ good about himself. With his voice still trapped, Benny tipped up Dean’s face further and kissed him feather soft.

Dean could sense that Benny was a little uncomfortable with the compliment. There was a gratefulness there, in his kiss that meant he treasured the words but he was still pretty sure he wasn’t used to someone actually enjoying his body. When he finally pulled back from the kiss, though that took a bit of time itself, he knew what he needed, no wanted to do. 

“You’re a big gorgeous guy, you know that right?” he asked softly, returning his attention back to where it had been. “You are perfect just like this...my friend pointed you out last night, coming across the room and I nearly fell to my knees and begged right then and there,” he said, pausing for a second to look up into those big blue eyes, “And trust me, Sweetheart.  _ I don’t beg. _ ” 

“Ungh, you’re killing me cher,” Benny groaned, not able to hide just what Dean’s words were doing not only to his emotions but to his body. He pulled Dean in close and kissed at his lips, a deep moan slipping from his lips as Dean opened for him. They really needed to brush their teeth but in that moment, Benny ignored it in favor of rolling them over to pin Dean to the bed a bit.

“Well it’s good to see I’m not the only one dying here,” Dean grinned, his dick twitching against his stomach. “Kept thinking about those hands last night, about how it would feel to have you holding me down, hammering into me...fuck,” Dean said, the images that played through his mind did nothing but make him harder. 

“And here I thought we nearly broke the bed last night,” Benny laughed, moving his thigh between Dean’s legs to give the other man something to rut against, “You feelin sore at all?” he asked, dragging a thumb over one of Dean’s hardened nipples.

“Fuuuuh-” he said, because Benny had hit the jackpot with his nipples. He was already so hard he felt like he could cut glass with his dick but the minute he felt those rough calloused fingers sliding over his nipple, Dean knew it was a losing game. “Nothin’ too bad...you were  _ very _ thorough with the prepping.” 

“Now you know why,” Benny grinned, remembering how much Dean had bitched and moaned the night before. No matter how needy the guy got, Benny didn’t let up with making sure Dean could take him easily. 

Benny snatched up the nearly bottle of lube from the nightstand and squeezed some onto his fingers, “Can you imagine if I'd have given in to your demands?” he said as he slowly slid his middle finger into Dean. 

“I need you in me again like fucking yesterday so get to work big guy,” Dean growled, the finger he felt push into him was nothing like what he wanted. Benny was a big guy,  _ everywhere _ and Dean wanted more of it.

Benny did as he was told and with how well he had prepped Dean last night, it didn’t take long for his body to accept three fingers. One hand pushed at Dean’s chest, keeping his body trapped against the bed as his other busied itself with assaulting Dean’s prostate, “I think you’re ready now,” he teased, pulling his hand free to wipe the excess lube onto his cock.

“It’s about damn time,” Dean grunted, spreading his legs wider for Benny to fit between them. God he couldn’t wait to feel the man grinding into him again, it was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Dean was no blushing virigin but fuck if Benny didn’t turn him into a sloppy mess with just one gentle push of his thick cock. 

Benny grabbed up Dean’s hands and held them down with one of his, pressing them against the mattress above his head. There was a hitch in Dean’s next breath that had Benny grinning as he lined up, “Gonna give it to you real good sweetheart,” he growled against Dean’s ear as he pushed in with one firm thrust.

“Oh fuck!” Dean cried out, feeling the full thickness of Benny’s cock bottoming out inside him. It was too much, too fucking much in the best way. He needed-ungh he needed more. “Come on, fill me up-,ungh just like that, more, c’mon, need more.” 

Benny nipped along Dean’s jaw as he shimmied closer so he could give Dean deep, shallow ruts of his hips. He loved the aborted moans that would fly out of Dean’s mouth, sometimes they would even be a little higher pitched if Benny got the perfect angle. He widened his stance a bit, making sure Dean was truly pinned down before pulling nearly all the way out before pushing forward with enough force to knock the bed against the wall. The way those green eyes rolled up into his skull, Benny groaned low in his throat and did it again and again.

“Fuck, that’s it. Ahh-right there, Ben-Benny-” Dean could feel his orgasm building. He rarely ever came untouched and yet this gorgeous bear of a man had made it seem like child's play to have him pushed over the edge, his cock abandoned except for the occasional brush of air from the quick snap of his hips. 

“Cum for me sweetheart,” Benny moaned, speeding up his hips. He was close to the edge himself but he needed to see Dean cum first, to watch as that beautiful body below him seized up in pure pleasure. He could see the moment it was about to happen and Benny held his breath as Dean finally tipped over the edge.

“Fuck fuck fuck-” Dean cursed, his orgasm so intense it was practically painful. He shook through the waves, body wrecked as Benny continued to push against the sensitive spot inside him to draw it out even further. 

“Oh yes, fuck that’s so good, Dean!” Benny grunted, pressing their bodies impossibly close as he emptied into Dean, his entire body shuddering and rutting through it all. He wasn’t aware of the keening noises Dean was making until the intense waves of pleasure calmed down a bit, “Fuck, sorry,” he groaned, stilling his movements but not pulling out just yet.

“What the fuck are you apologizing for?” Dean grunted, voice hoarse with exertion. His mind was still a bit hazy from the most fuciing powerful orgasm in his fucking life, but he wanted to make damn sure that the man didn’t feel even remotely sorry about anything. “I’m pretty sure I have never jizzed so hard in my life.” 

Benny snorted at that and kissed Dean quiet. Their tongues rolled around lazily and Benny pulled back with a soft hum, “Didn’t know if you were gettin over sensitive and sometimes I can’t stop,” he said with a shrug.

“I’m fine, not a single complaint here,” he said, “And I can be a whiny bitch when necessary so don’t think I wouldn’t tell you if there was.” 

“Oh I got a bit of that last night,” Benny laughed, gently pulling out, “Roll over,” he said and backed up enough so he could, “Fuck your ass is a gift from the gods,” he groaned, massaging those plush cheeks with his hands.

“Mmm not going to argue with you there,” Dean said, a cheeky grin on his lips. “But if that’s the case then we have to agree that your dick is too.” 

Benny chuckled, “Alright fine,” he said and dragged his thumb over Dean’s hole. Before he could get a word out, Benny leaned in and began to thoroughly clean Dean out with his tongue, “Fuck you make the best noises,” he said, pulling away after a bit.

Dean could barely breathe, his body exhausted to a point he’d not felt in a long time, if ever before. “You-ungh-I-you-gah” he started, but then just gave up. His brain refused to work and while it made Benny chuckle at his expense, he didn’t give a rats ass. 

Once Dean was as clean as Benny could get him, he gave that perfect ass a sound slap and helped the poor guy lay down on his side, “You hungry?” he asked.

“You’re ridiculous,” Dean said, a loud laugh escaping his throat. “I swear to God if you feed me you’ll never get rid of me.” 

Benny smiled shyly and bit his lip, “And what if that was the point?” he asked, dragging his hand up and down Dean’s chest and stomach, relishing how warm his skin was.

Dean thought on it for a minute, not wanting to be too presumptuous. Honestly, he liked Benny...beyond the amazing sex the man just felt like comfort, like home. He looked down at the bear and rubbed playfully at his short hair. “Then I’d say you should get your ass in the kitchen.” 

Benny smiled brightly and pecked at Dean’s lips, “Yes, sir.”


End file.
